Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1, 2 In the Forest.... Smallclaws clung on for dear life, never letting go. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Gills were revealed on Balios' neck as he swam through the water. "I can wait here all day, the question is if you can." Icewish ♥ 01:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC). Kaida flew around the treetops. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos paced around the area infront of the den. Icewish ♥ 16:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws finally let go and flew above the water, waiting for Balios to emerge. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 19:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Balios poked his head out of the water to see if Smallclaws was gone. Icewish ♥ 21:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kaida landed in a small patch of flowers. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Smallclaws turned incredibly small, so that Balios would not see her, and prepard to jump onto him. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios flew into the air out of the water. Icewish ♥ 13:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa, a beautiful gray and silver dragon flew out of the water with a shark in her mouth, not paying attention to what was in front of her, she slammed into Balios and plummeted to the ground. "OW!" she said and rubbed her head and fixed the feather that was dabgling from her gills. RueyWill put later! 21:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida stretched her wings out to her sides and warmed herself on some flat rocks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios hissed at Maradesa. "What the hell?" he growled, angrily. "Watch where you're going!" Icewish ♥ 21:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa wasent scared. "I'm sorry if I didn't see you!" she snapped back and picked up her catch, glaring at Balios. RueyWill put later! 21:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios, who wasn't used to a reaction like this, hissed and turned to fly off. Icewish ♥ 22:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa flew off in the opposite direction and stopped at her cave. She climbed inside and dropped her shark and turned and left again. She flew back to the beach and laid down, sighing RueyWill put later! 22:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos was helping Xanthos treat his wounds. The hatchling helped his brother wrap a bandage around the left eye of the dragon. "Can we go to the sea now?" asked Pedasos. "Sure, but only if you don't go runing off again," replied Xanthos. The hatchling nodded and the two flew off towards the beach. Icewish ♥ 22:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The sunlight made Maradesa's scales sparkle, she looked up and saw the two dragons. RueyWill put later! 22:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos dove into the water and swam after small fish. Xanthos sat down on the shore. Icewish ♥ 22:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa giggled at the hatchling. RueyWill put later! 22:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida stretched out and closed her eyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos swam out of the water, unable to catch a fish. "Why can't I swim like you?" he asked Xanthos. "Well, I'm a dragon built for water, and you're a dragon built for the air and land," replied Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 22:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa smiled and dovr into the water, she came out with another shark RueyWill put later! 22:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very sad once he saw Maradesa catch a shark. "Well, look at it this way, you're only a hatchling and you can already fly and run twice as fast as me," said Xanthos, smiling. Pedasos smiled a little and ran back and forth across the beach. He started to chase the seagulls, but wasn't trying to hunt them. Icewish ♥ 22:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa dropped the Shark in front of Pedasos and smiled as she padded over to the edge of the shore RueyWill put later! 22:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos just looked at the shark, then at the she-dragon. He tried to drag the shark over to her, for it was much bigger than he was. Icewish ♥ 22:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "No, you can have it, I hunted earlier." Maradesa said and stared down at she claws. RueyWill put later! 22:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida smelt the stale scent of shark. Her nostrils flared and she sniffed the sweet scent until she sneezed, a small cloud of smoke surrounding her head. She shook it away and went off to find her own prey. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "But we really don't like shark, you keep it," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 22:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry." she giggled and said, "is there anyone else I can give it to?" RueyWill put later! 22:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Shen flew around his mountain den. ---- Kaida stole a cow from a farmer's field. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "I have another brother who might like it, but I don't think he likes anything," said Pedasos. Icewish ♥ 22:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hmm....." Maradesa thought and looked at the sky. RueyWill put later! 22:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida ripped apart the cow and ate the insides. She lifted her head up, her breath smelling like rotten flesh. She disposed of the bones and drank from a stream to get the fowl stench out of her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Balios took off into the air and dove into the water. Icewish ♥ 23:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stared at the splash as watched Balios swim under water. She sighed and flew under the water to find him. "Do you want this?" she gurgled and held up a Shark. RueyWill put later! 23:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida looked around. She thought about finding her brother soon. But that could take a long time. Kaidamdidn't want to rush things. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Why would I want something so disgusting, especialy from someone like you," growled Balios. Icewish ♥ 23:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa's expression didn't change. "Ok, just trying to be nice, unlike someone..." she said and spiraled out of the water. RueyWill put later! 23:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida folded her wings, wishing the other dragons would talk to her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Xanthos to Kaida. Icewish ♥ 23:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa threw the shark back in the water as tears filmed in her eyes. "I only wanted to be nice.." she whispered as she saw Balios flew out but she held back her tears and flew down. RueyWill put later! 23:53, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos flew after Maradesa. "Why are you crying?" he asked her. Icewish ♥ 23:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and said "oh nothing.." while staring down at Bailos. RueyWill put later! 23:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans